


“In Any Universe”

by Forbesqueen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Anniversary, Death, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, One Shot Collection, Thief/Detective, Time Travel, Vampirism, baby talk, future meets past, single dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbesqueen/pseuds/Forbesqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 12:</p><p>Pictures talk, and they talk and talk till...</p><p> </p><p>PS:itsgonnabeanangst</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thief

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of one shots set in many different universes thus the title ;)

_“When you optimize your talents very well, you can pick money from people's pockets and nobody will ever get the guts to call you a thief.”_

_― Israelmore Ayivor_

 

It was a cold night, it was December after all he shouldn’t be out this late Magnus thought but because of a certain thief his been spending extra hours at work. _Damn that man_ , every time Magnus was close he’d disappear and every time he disappeared so did a part of Magnus’ reputation as the best detective in New York. He doesn’t get it the thief had a pattern has a distinct way of stealing yet they couldn’t catch him.

“Dammit” Magnus swore as the cold crept more unto his hands. Why did he forget to bring his gloves again?

It was a bad day from chairman deciding to use his favorite pair of gloves as a comforter and the boss calling him in early saying that there was a sighting of the Sapphire, only to turns out as a bust some kids playing a prank and then being appointed to research on the Sapphire more which technically means you’re losing your touch.

“I am going to catch that asshole even if it kills me” Magnus swore under his breath as he rubbed his hands together trying to put some warmth to them. That’s when he saw it a rune mark painted in blue, specifically sapphire blue. This was the Sapphire’s trade mark a rune painted sapphire blue on the building his going to rob, his main target sapphire stones albeit to his nickname.

Magnus slowly examined the building when he saw two figures running out through the fire escape, Magnus wasted no time he climbed up, as quickly as he can, the window was left open the glim of the winter moon shined displaying a figure who’s holding a sapphire stone.

“Freeze!” with a gun in hand Magnus with all confidence smirked, guess even a professional thief messes up

“Magnus?” the figure said as he stepped closer to Magnus by now the moon’s light has hit the figure revealing his identity

“Alec?” as Magnus slowly lowered his gun

“You’re the sapphire”

“Mags let me explain”

“Don’t Mags me you asshole I can’t believe you, like seriously what the actual fuck Alec” yes Magnus couldn’t believe it his boyfriend no actual as of a week ago fiancée Alexander Gideon Lightwood was the said thief that he was losing his reputation to.

“Mags please I can explain” Alec said hands in surrender

“No asshole how could you, I can’t believe I was dumb enough to want to marry you” once again Magnus raised his gun aiming for Alec’s chest

“Please Maggie let me explain just give me 5 minutes to explain” Alec pleaded

“Fine explain, **NOW!** ” Magnus eyed Alec narrowly how could he do this they have been together for 8 years the longest relationship either of them ever had, Magnus felt tears risking to drop but he wouldn’t let it.

“I’m a thief for lack of better term but you have to know I’m a clean thief” Alec said as he took a step closer to Magnus

“Clean thief?”Magnus snorted taking a step back as Alec came closer

“Yes, clean thief we are a group of thieves who only steals what has been stole from our clients, this sapphire is a memoir of a jeweler to his wife but a daughter of a rich senator took interest in it and when the jeweler wouldn’t sell it, her father destroyed the jeweler's reputation, because of this he entered a deep depression and developed a heart problem the wife was forced to sell the sapphire for the sake of her husband and in his last hours the jeweler pleaded to have the gem be given to his wife, not knowing it was already been sold for his sake, so we were hired by their niece to steal it” Alec said taking a step closer

“Mags… Maggie… pl..please… please Magnus believe me”

Tears run down on Magnus’ eyes, was it the truth or an elaborate lie to fool him he couldn’t tell anymore. Magnus found himself backed against the wall gun in hand Alec inches away from him with the gun pointed exactly at his heart Alec cupped his face looking directly at his eyes those tantalizing gold and green blending so perfectly, Alec kissed the falling tears, Magnus couldn’t stop himself anymore he let the gun go and used Alec’s body as support

_Does Alec love him for real?_

_Is this real?_

_Was it just a bad dream?_

“Mags” Alec’s voice cut Magnus from his reverie

“Alec why didn’t you tell me”

“I was going to tell you I swear Magnus, it’s not really something I’m that proud of plus I have long retired I was only helping Jace and Izzy because they already have some detectives watching them I swear Mags I…I was just so afraid” _that you’d reject me_ Alec thought

“Do you love me?” Magnus asked

“Yes”

“That’s enough for me Alec for you to love me, no more secrets please” Magnus cupped Alec’s cheeks and kissed him

“No more I promise” Alec said relieved as Magnus didn’t throw him away

Suddenly Alec was face flat on the floor Magnus pinning him down “I’m serious Alec no secrets or I swear I’m going to make you feel real pain” in just a second Alec had flipped them now Alec was on top of Magnus holding this wrist in one hand above his head

“I swear… oh god I L-O-V-E Y-O-U” Alec kissed Magnus, what was slow and sensual turned wild and needy, Alec nibbled on Magnus lower lip signaling him to give way, in which Magnus gladly obliged by parting his lips, both fought for dominance with Alec winning and Magnus shuddering beneath him.

_**“This is the NYPD, were coming in”** _

“Guess we have to continue this at home” Alec said as he pulled away from the kiss making his way to the opened window, Magnus stood up cleaning himself up preparing on how he was going to explain himself that’s when Alec halted grabbed Magnus’ arm pulling him close and taking him.

“What are you doing” Magnus asked bewildered

“I’m stealing you duh” Alec said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

“But why?”

“Because I’m a thief that steals what has been stolen and you stole my heart as compensation I’ll steal you” Alec’s eyes glowed with love, at that moment Magnus realized something.

That his completely utterly madly I love with this thief who has taken his heart. As the winter winds got stronger the two figures holding each other disappeared in the light of the bright winter moon.


	2. Gifts

 

“What about a ring?”

“No”

“The shirt he was eyeing”

“He got that already”

“Fill the house with flowers”

“Clique, and it’s hard to clean the pollen”

“But what if w-

“It’s a definite No Izzy”

“Uhh fine”

“A rare magical herb”

“He has a botanical of them in Rio”

“You naked with a ribbon on?”

“Did that already”

“Strip dance?”

“3rd year anniversary, remember when Jace came crashing thru that one”

“A necklace?”

“That’s what his getting me”

“A homemade dinner?”

“Good idea, only the claves throwing us a party plus I already did that”

“Anything else Izzy?”

“Well color me impress big brother, my 2 pages long of 10 yrs. anniversary gifts have been all rejected in 10 minutes” Izzy leaned back on the chair she was sitting on they were currently at Taki’s figuring out what gift to give Magnus.

“You know Magnus would appreciate if you just give him something from the heart right”

“Our life is neither a book, TV show nor a movie Iz” Alec snapped at Isabelle without meaning to

“Fine, you’ve rejected everything I proposed so how about I leave and you go head to the mall by yourself” Izzy stood up highly annoyed by Alec’s retort

“Izzy wait, uuh” Alec watched in misery as Izzy made her way to the exit, completely regretting snapping at her. In his defense he only wanted everything to be perfect, Magnus deserved that; and look where perfect got him walking to the mall no idea what so ever on what to get Magnus.

Okay he kills demons for a living this shouldn’t be _that_ hard.

* * *

 

 

Fine it was THAT hard

Now Alec has only 5 hours to find Magnus a gift, his has been through all the shops and every mall he could get to but to no avail. I mean normally Alec wouldn’t have a problem he was a secret not so secret romantic at heart after all but with the clave meddling this time, Alec was screwed.

I mean Alec never told them, hey! Since me and Magnus practically became the walking talking accords that solidifies the clave’s power and promotes peace between shadowhunters and downworlders, its only right to throw us a grand, elaborate 10 yrs. anniversary party; also invite everyone we know technically more like everyone Magnus knows-which means ex-lovers, friends, friends with benefits and the list goes on and on and on. Okay so maybe he was doing this entire gift searching not only to impress Magnus but also everyone in attendance, you know to beat out any old flame’s grand gifts before. _PETTY JEALOUSY_ , Magnus would say but hey when you’re mortal dating an immortal that is probably going to live long after your gone it’s nice to have him remember you through the things you left behind.

“Uhh, maybe I should just listen to Izzy get a gift that’s from the heart” Alec muttered as he stopped his epic search and sat down looking at the crowd that was listening to a young boy perform, a slight remembrance of his and Magnus’ first date the subway, when 2 guys suddenly started singing the butt song. Wait! That’s it Alec knows the perfect gift for Magnus.

* * *

 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen we are proud to say that because of this couple we became one, a strong bond that connects both downworlders and shadowhunters, it is only right that we give them a party which they truly deserve for their 10yrs of sharing their love and views to both race, uniting them as one” Jia Penhallow marvelously executed her so obviously memorized speech before gesturing to Alec to take the mic

“Thank you Jia” Alec said giving her a nod

“Okay so it’s called a couple because there are 2 people involved and well where is my other half you ask, his with you in the crowd the reason for that is what we are about to get to; me, my brother-in-law and this bunch of other people” Alec smiled obviously nervous but keeping his gaze directly at Magnus who mouthed at him _‘what are you doing’_

“Okay so obviously I’m a little nervous but don’t worry it’s all rated PG, nothing like magic mike” he got some questioning look from others and a snicker from Magnus

“I’m not good at this so I’ll just proceed to the part I’m good at, saying I love you to the person I love most” everyone waited for the whole I love you speech only it never came instead a steady beat started playing from Simon’s guitar. Alec breathed in okay show time.

 

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the glitters on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me..._

 

_I know you've never loved their disapproving gaze and_

_I know you've never loved your stomach or your eyes,_

_The memories of your past on bottom of your mind_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

 

_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do It's you_

_Oh it's you_

_They add up to I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

 

_You can't go to bed without a cup of mead_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the sound of the voices_

_You never want others to know how much you age,_

_You still have to squeeze into your tight jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

 

_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you It's you_

_They add up to I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

 

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_And you'll never treat yourself right darling' but I want you to_

_Maybe when I’m gone you’ll meet someone_

_Maybe then you'll love yourself like I love you, oh_

 

_I've just let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth '_

_Cause it's you Oh it's you_

_It's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_It’s true_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_

 

Everyone was in awe when the song ended Magnus immediately ran up to Alec and kissed him there and then.

“You know compared to what you just did my gift suck” Alec couldn’t stop from smiling at what Magnus just said

“I already have you I don’t’ need gifts anymore you’re the best gift I could ever hope for” Magnus couldn’t help himself to kissing Alec again, what good did he do to deserve his angel

“Daddy was so cool” little blueberry said giggling as he squeezed between his fathers, no really what good did Magnus do to deserve his angles

“That’s right my little blueberry daddy is the coolest” Magnus said as a picked max up Magnus was content for the first time in his life there was no gaping hole, no question in mind he knew he belonged here with Alec and their little blueberry he ~~was~~ is happy.

Finally he is at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is of course One Direction “Little Things” but I tricked it out and made it more for malec
> 
> An extreme thanks to those who commented and all that left kudos so I committed a rookie mistake I forgot to say I own nothing, disclaimer Cassandra Clare owns the characters but ideas on the multi one shots are mine ;)
> 
> Leave me some more comments and kudos; thanks in advance 
> 
> Forbesqueen


	3. Faithful Encounter

What started out as a simple and playful thought turned into a disaster, Alec truly believes that this is all Simon’s fault

The day started out with training in the institute after Simon graduated from the shadowhunter academy he was sent straight to the New York institute to continue his training and join their hunts.

“Hey Clary wouldn’t it be so cool to have a time travel rune?” Simon asked as he was flipping through a book of runes

“It would be very cool, but if you mess with the time continuum you might not exist” Alec said as he placed the book he was researching on away

“Well yah but I mean the basic rules are just to stay away from people and just watch right, I mean in the flash be saved his mom and things turned south because of it”

“The flash?”

“Totally cool DC hero, the series is really good” Clary responded as she laid on one of the love seats in the library

“Remind me again why I’m stuck with the two of you doing library research”

“Because Jace is in the Los Angeles institute doing work for once and Izzy is with your dad and Max; and you gave Magnus a free day to enjoy himself away from family life with Catarina” Simon said as he made his way to Clary Alec groaned in frustration at why he even decided to stay in the institute in the first place to make it all worst there was a storm so it was impossible to leave now

“So Clary want to give creating a time travel rune a try” Simon quipped

“Well I am bored but Alec is probably going to say no” both Simon and Clary were staring at Alec for approval

“Fine, as if it can be done anyway” Alec said as he made his way towards the two sitting directly proportional to them

“But isn’t every story true Alec?” Clary mocked as she started to concentrate slowly but surely she moved her stele creating loops and turns

“So that’s it?” Alec jibed as nothing happened

“Maybe it’s really impossible” Clary said

“Awe so close” Simon said as he picked the paper up, the rune started to glow, a bright red glow emitted from the rune it flashed a bright light. When the bright light faded, Clary, Simon and Alec were no longer in the library.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I’m going to kill you Simon” Alec was distraught at the site everything was old, Victorian London old

“This is so cool” Simon said in astonishment “I mean we are the first ever people to be able to time travel like it’s an honor, I mean we get to see what life was like befor-

“Shut up Simon” Alec said cutting Simon off

“Clary, hurry up and create the rune again and let’s gets back”

“Well you see that rune was to travel back in time not travel forward and I don’t have my stele and I think we all don’t have a stele”

“Then we find a stele and you think of a rune to bring us back” Simon retorted

“It’s not that easy Simon plus where do you think we are even”

“Were in London”

“How do you know that Alec”

“Because I just saw Jem, Magnus and William Herondale” Alec pointed at the 3 figures walking across the street from them

“That’s great right will steal their stele and then go home, before we do something that can change our world”

“Think Simon we clearly don’t fit in this era” Alec noted emphasizing on the clothes they were wearing

“In this era what Clary’s wearing is considered a whores clothes ours is basically for slaves”

“Then we get some clothes while we tail them and lets just go from their” Clary suggested both Alec and Simon nodded in agreement

They followed the three while occasionally taking clothes from the stalls good thing they were transported in a market place, they saw the three stop and talk to a nixie who’s selling some faerie fruit

“What now” Simon asked now wearing an old coat with ruffles at the sleeves

“Well we need some distraction and then someone picks pockets one of them for a stele” Clary suggested now fully covered with a cloak

“Fine what type of distraction” both just stared at him and grinned Alec wearing a blue shirt with a making waistcoat was left to sigh this was not going to end in a good way, for him at least

 

* * *

 

 

Alec was so screwed he looked back at Clary and Simon who’s only cheering him on he was so screwed, he took a deep breath and made his way to the three whose seemingly arguing on prices

“I’m telling you these are the best quality fruits you can find in this parts truly rare so the price is right” the nixie argued

“This is highway robbery who would pay such absurd prices” Will argued back with Jem blocking him off to not start a fight

“What my partner meant was we will take it”

“Your partners right it is highway robbery this fruits are not the best quality this are already too ripe if it’s to be used in a potion and it’s also infested, see those blue spots you use this for healing that person dies” Alec said as he took one of the fruits being sold “You my friend are being conned” Alec added, both Will and Jem glared at the nixie, truth be told Alec knew this particular nixie well, after all he sells fey fruit at down town new york and is famous for conning plenty of people

“You tried to trick us why you ought to-

“Hold your horses Will I’m sure Nester didn’t mean to sell you rotten fruit” Magnus tried to defend

“Maybe he is” Simon said as he stood beside Alec near Will, waiting to give Clary the signal to pick pocket

“Then we must thank you good folks for telling us this, shadowhunters I presume judging by the runes you are experienced ones why do we not know you” all attention were now on Alec and Simon

“We aren’t from these parts” Alec replied as he signaled clary to make her way to Will “accidentally bumping him” and scurrying away but alas… “

 

Who do you think your stealing from little girl” Magnus said as he held Clary’s hand up which was holding the stele, damn Magnus and his observation skills

“I ohm what do you mean sir I know nothing” Clary fanning innocence

“I believe this belongs to you Will” Magnus handed the stele back to William

“And I believe you three know each other, now what are your true intentions really” Magnus quipped See screwed they were so screwed, Simon was so going to die when they get home if they managed to get home

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Stop with the nonsense already will you” William yelled frustrated

“First you tell us you don’t know each other and then you tell us your siblings who are living off stealing because your parents are dead when none of you look alike and after that your saying your deity spirits of some fantasy game?”

“I want the truth or heads will roll” Will threatened

“Alec?” Simon pleaded having been the only one making excuses he was sure his head will roll first “Your fault not mine” Alec lazily sat on the chair seemingly not caring about the dire situation

“So that’s one thing we know about you the black haired one is Alec short for what Alexander maybe?” Jem said, only to receive a bored look from Alec

“Look we didn’t mean any harm please let us go” Clary pleaded

“Well no can’t do that until you tell us who are you three?” Magnus said as he made his way closer to Alec who he noticed was only pretending boredom but was actually looking for an exit

“Smart boy, Alexander right, your eyes expression changed when you heard it I’m Magnus bane, the black haired is William Herondale and the other one is Jem Carstairs but I bet you knew that” Magnus said as he was now inches away from Alec noses almost touching damn Magnus why can he read him so well

“You little nephilim are looking for a way out, sorry I won’t let you” Magnus smirked but what happened next took them by surprise

 

 

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hair crushing their lips together making the kiss rough and rugged, Will and Jem stared at them in complete shock while Simon made his way to a window and Clary to the table that the stele was left on, once the kiss ended it was Alec’s turn to smirk

“Clary, Simon now!” Alec yelled immediately Simon broke the window and clary grabbed the stele still in shock Magnus, Jem and Will remained in their position as Alec, Clary and Simon made their exit

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The rain stopped already when they made it home, each one was beyond exhausted at what they had to go thru all declaring that they should never talk of this again what happened in the past stays there, all bid goodbye to each other.

When Alec arrived at his and Magnus’ loft he immediately checked the rooms for Max and Magnus that should have been home already he saw Max sleeping in an awkward position in his bed but no sign of Magnus

"So how was your trip to the past?” Magnus startled Alec as he appeared behind Alec

“Whatever do you mean Bane” Alec said amused

“What I mean is this” Magnus pulled Alec into a kiss much like the one they had just minutes earlier but for Magnus that kiss happened decades ago

“I might need thorough recapping of what exactly happened in the past” Alec said as he pulled Magnus towards their bedroom and closed the door shut

“You know Alec I think you’re the reason that black hair and blue eyes are my favorite combination” Alec just smiled at Magnus conclusion “I think we also need to clarify that theory now shut up and kiss me” Magnus happily obliged

 

 

\---

 

In another part of New York

Clary’s answering machine

3:15 call

 

_“Hey Clary you know Jem said he met you at the past mind telling me what that’s about”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Love it hate it shall I continue more again every character is owned by Cassandra Clare 
> 
> forbesqueen


	4. Lazy Days

>  “When we grow older we realize the best things are those we least appreciate, and now that we crave them they no longer exist”
> 
> \- M. C

 

“You guys wake up already” a series of groans were heard and a certain shadowhunter was not amused

“Please 5 more minutes” Magnus, Max and Rafael said in unison

“No, I’ve already given you 10; come on get them up Magnus”

“Alexander please can’t we just have a lazy day?” Magnus peeked with one eye lid closed and saw Alec holding a spatula in one hand and a frying pan in the other It was a nice sight, Alexander with just an apron on was a nice sight but seeing him annoyed because Magnus won’t do as said was coming close to being a better one

“And here I thought I have 2 kids’ turns out I have 3, Magnus you’re supposed to be on my side”

“Awe but I thought you love it when I call you daddy” Magnus said the last word with a sultry tone, much like how he’d say it in their private quarters. Alec couldn’t help but blush

“5 minutes and I’m dragging you all out” Alec said as he scurried away

“Do we have to papa” Max said as he slowly got out of bed together with Rafe, it was truly hard to believe how much changed. He still remembered when shadowhunters would act so revolted if he merely held their plate, how they’d throw away a perfectly good plate because it was touched by a warlock. He thought of the days were warlocks were shunned by their own families how many died without even being able to neither love nor give love, how he had tried his best to live his life for those who died too early to do so themselves.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought of a day when a shadowhunter would happily share his home, his love, his name to a warlock. Never did he thought that he would together raise a child that held nephilim blood, never did he thought of finding true happiness in the arms of a shadowhunter. Sometimes, Magnus had to shake himself just to see if he was dreaming or the life he was living was merely a hallucination; and over and over again he proves his fears wrong it was all real. Rafael was real, Max was real, Alexander was real, and happiness together with them was real

“Papa get up before dad gets really mad” Rafael said as he and his brother made their way to the door, I mean 5 years ago Rafe understood little English and had a serious urge to rip throats out, now he hardly remembers the days he had in Buenos Aries, though there were nightmares Magnus and Alec would make sure to chase them back to hell He loves his family he would do everything for them. Magnus made his way to the kitchen, weird how it was so quiet, mornings were the noisiest in the lightwood-bane abode mostly because the kids would be hyper, maybe they were hiding to surprise him, and well two can play it that game Magnus quietly made his way to the kitchen so Alec and the kids wouldn’t hear him only it didn’t go as planned

“ma…Magnus run” Alec’s eyes as he slowly slid to the floor was the most horrifying sight Magnus has ever seen, a mix of worry, sorrow, fear and love was slowly fleeting from them steps away from Alec was the body of Max and Rafael both had been stabbed straight to their hearts The killer made his exit while Magnus forced himself to move, this was not happening this was all a dream, a nightmare. Alec, Rafe and Max were alive waiting for him in the kitchen for breakfast this was just a nightmare

* * *

 

 

 

 

It took Magnus an hour before he realize that it wasn’t a nightmare it was all real, his Alexander was dead his children were dead they laid motionless on the floor were they would play and build forts on. Dead, they were dead

_Alec was dead_

_Max was dead_

_Rafe was dead_

Magnus slowly approached their body tears running down without him even realizing it, he pressed a parting kiss to Alec’s cold lips it only made him realize more that his Alexander was dead He carried him towards their bed room, set him down, took his bow and quiver from where Alec always leaves it, Magnus placed it above Alec and returned were his two boys laid, Rafael was holding a butter knife he probably tried to defend his brother seeing how he was positioned in a protective stance, his warrior his little warrior died protecting those be loved, no more Rafael wanting to learn how to make potions, no more ‘hey papa I want to be useful too I want to help’, no more ‘would you sing for me papa I’m scared’. He carried Rafael, gently placing him beside Alec taking the picture of Buenos Ares that he considered treasure in his hands Once more Magnus returned to the kitchen, he couldn’t help himself anymore, Magnus broke down sobbing his sweet little blueberry, how scared he must have been, he remembered calling Max his nickname for the first time how he said it would only be the two of them one day how wrong he was, he placed him gently in between Alec and Rafael He casted a spell to preserve their bodies he left a  kiss on their foreheads

“Don’t worry my loves I’ll be back just in time when you’d open your eyes”.

* * *

 

 

 

**3 days later**

“Magnus your making a big mistake you know it’s not his fault” Jem tried to reason with Magnus stopping him from entering the portal

“If he was mind controlled to kill Clary he would have fought it long enough for someone to stop him”

“You know it was faerie magic, Alec wouldn’t have wanted this”

“But that’s just it his dead my Alexander is dead Jace killed him together with our sons”

“Neither of us knew what the seelie queen planning the spell was rendered him with no choice Magnus”

“No! James he had a choice the spell works so that you are given a choice kill or let your love go”

“You know how Herondales love; they were parabatai Jace is also suffering”

“Exactly parabatai so how did he manage to kill his parabatai in cold blood, Jace had a choice James he chose to kill Alexander my ALEXANDER”

“Put yourself in his place you would have done the same”

“No I wouldn’t have because I know Alexander would have to grieve another brother’s death, I would have taken my own life, I would gladly let go that’s our difference”

“Magnus pleas-

“no James enough excuses, do you think I didn’t try to convince myself I searched for 3 days tried to believe he had absolutely no choice but he did have a choice, and now I’m making mine; and yes alexander wouldn’t have wanted this but look around James my Alexander is dead even with necromancy he wouldn’t have been the same he would have been alive but dead inside”

“Magnus, you do this you lose everything”

“I’ve already lost everything” Magnus knocked Jem out and made his way to the portal

 

* * *

 

 _“The wards are down!”_ one of the scouts yelled the accord hall was in panic

_“Let’s just give him Jace”_

_“No we are not succumbing to that warlock”_

_“We are all going to die”_

_“There is a horde of demons coming”_

“Everyone calm yourselves we mu- Jia was cut short when the doors busted open and revealing Magnus he was in all black no makeup, no glitter no glam just him

“I’ll say these once give him to me and I’ll spare you all”

“Magnus we are already discussing what to do-

“no you are not what you’re going to do is get him of the hook blame it on the fey and pretend like none of this ever happened after all we know how many of you hate what my Alexander did correct, to you all his a traitor you might not say it but it’s certainly what you’re thinking”

“That is not tru-

Once again Jia was cut short of her words when another figure appeared beside Magnus, the man was tall with pale almost of the dead skin his eyes were like Magnus’ and his teeth were like needles a collective gasp was heard from everyone in the room

“Well, don’t mind me continue on explaining your crooked little laws” Asmodues smiled and the air around grew colder

“Impossible” Jia sank to her chair in complete fear

“No, not impossible, simply undone” slowly Asmodeus walked around

“fools, we always thought you human lot were fools, oh but he adored you so much every angel loathed your kind, weak, pathetic, succumbs so easily yet he loved you so we were left with nothing to say but obey”

“Funny how your foolishness would be the death of you all”

“Enough father you can have them all leave Jace to me”

“How can you do this Magnus?”

“Ask yourselves that”

 

In seconds’ blood flowed, in minutes people burns, in an hour only Jace remained unharmed. “I didn’t mean it do you think I wanted to kill Alec he was my parabatai” Jace said

“Keyword was”

“Magnus please, Think about clary our child the…they need me” Jace pleaded

“I also once had a family now their gone, don’t worry I won’t kill you but you will suffer like how Tobias Herondale did and unlike him no one will put you out of your misery I will make sure you live the amount of years my family could have lived, I will make sure you live it well, with love and happiness but as you laugh and smile I’ll make you remember misery and sorrow”

 

* * *

 

 

**Years later**

The mundane still lived their lives not knowing about the chaos of the shadow world

 

_Forever you and I my love_

_We will be together_

_Even if I have to die for you_

_I'm singing you my dead lover's lullaby_

 

The shadowhunters have gone into hiding, demons roam free

 

_I want to hold your hand again_

_And feel your body next to me in bed_

_But you're dead_

_This is my dead lover's lullaby_

 

Peace is considered a legend and freedom was no longer free

 

_Dead you are In the ground you sleep_

_But I will see you again Heaven or hell_

_My dead lover..._

_Here's your lullaby_

 

Nobody has heard or seen Magnus bane since the attack on Idris many has speculated him as a legend, many believes he still waits for his loves to awake

 

_I'm laying here, where you're sleeping_

_Thinking that you feel my heart beating_

_Take my heart, but not my voice_

_Cause I will sing to you_

_My dead lover's lullaby..._

 

Inside an old rundown loft in Brooklyn strong glamour and wards surrounds the place, night by night people can hear a lullaby of a dead man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my first 3 one shots have been happy so what do you think of this one good bad horrible comment and kudos, gain thank you for the wonderful people who read my works you guys are awesome and I hope you all well
> 
> -forbesqueen


	5. Prettier

"My daddy is _waaaay_ prettier than your daddy" A boy with navy blue eyes said with a mighty tone in his voice

"My papa is the prettiest!" Another boy defended his caramel colored knuckles clutched tight

"That's impossible daddy is the prettiest in the whole world"

"No my papa is!"

"Nuh uh"

"Yuh uh"

"Nuh uh"

"Yuh uh!"

"Nuh uh!!"

"Yu uh!!!"

"Maxwell Lightwood, Rafael Bane. My office now" the two boys stopped their heated debate and flinched at the cold and threathening voice of Principal Herondale

"This is sooo your fault" Max jabbed Rafael's side with his elbow

"Nuh uh!!"

"Yuh uh!!!"

"Nuh u-

"I said **NOW**!!!"

"Yes Principal Jace" the two boys scurried away following Principal Herondale

 

* * *

 

 

"Welcome both of you Mister Bane, Mister Lightwood. Tea?" Jace asked as he looked at the two parents who were barely listening to him both on their phones probably checking work

" **Uh um**..." Both looked at him now, both annoyed.

"Cut the pleasantries Jace, I've got a meeting in....45 minutes" Alec said looking at his watch getting annoyed at why his bestfriend/son's principal and godfather Jace pulled him out of a busy day by blackmailing him if he doesn't come

"I agree with...Mr. Lightwood? If I'm correct, I have a party to organize" Magnus said glancing at the sinfully stunning man beside him

"It's about your sons need I remind you that they are only in kindergarten yet have managed to already cause trouble" Jace said with all seriousness

"Impossible!" They said in unison

"My son's an angel!"

"Will you quite copying what I say!"

"Seriously!!!" Both looked at each other with a roaring paternal fury in their eyes

"Enough!!!" Jace said frustrated at both parents

"Your boys have been in a fight 5 times in 2 weeks do you get that? Most of their fights involves a certain facility of the school, which worries me a **LOT** " Magnus scoffed at Jace's statement

"How much destruction can 5 yrs old do?" Alec asked in complete disbelief

"Max has caused approximently 7 small fires using a magnifying glass that appreantly _'Rafael dared him to'_ , created a plank in the playground and tied Rafael making him walk it--"

"What!!!" Magnus' eyes widened and almost started a commotion but Jace's _'I'm not done yet look stopped him'_

"--Rafael spreaded rumours about him being a leader of a mexican mafia and ' _recuited_ ' his fellow kindergarteners, he created glitter bombs as retaliation with the walk the plank thing, both of them basically has divided their class. Rafael calls his 'The Catsby's Great Gang' and Max calls his 'Blueberry Pirates', I think I have **ENOUGH** ground to call both parents"

"But isn't the institute supposed to teach kids morals and good behavior" Magnus jibbed

"We teach children good behaviour not adults acting like children, so seeing that both of you seems to be unfathomed by your children's misbehaviour you'll be joining them in detention"

"But-"

"No buts Mr. Lightwood all of this is part of out procedures here in the institute which you signed, did you not?"

"......."

"Good, detention is weekends from 8 to 2 and I'd advice you to be in your gardening outfits" Jace smirked at tbe two unmoving fathers as he made his way out

 

* * *

 

 

After the dreadfull call to the principal office he took a sleepy Max into his arms and made his way to their car. Alec was really not happy with this, sure Max was a bit out of control...okay maybe more than a bit but he was just a kid and having only a dad Alec wanted him to never feel like his half empty so maybe he goes and let Max do what he wants far too often than not

He was about to enter his car when he spotted Mr. Bane, a man that was quite... magical, by the way he dressed and his infamous planned parties. He too had his little one clinging his neck sleeping in his arms as he came closer to them

"I heard from my son what they were arguing about" Magnus said as he was now in front of Alec, making Alec notice the glitter by the sides of his eyes.

"I must say he was right, I am prettier" he said as his eyes roamed Alec's body, Alec just raised a brow towards the statement

"Because... your beautifuly georgeous sweet cheeks" Magnus bold decleration made Alec blush to which Magnus smirked at

" _Anyway_..... Call me" he said handing Alec a card with his number and signiture before giving a dramatic exit with his coat


	6. Misconception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. We are staying somewhere with wifi. And of course thanks a bunch to all the kudos you guys give when scholl starts I'll try to have regular updates on both my fic and I'm thinking of having a new one soon too... Anyways love you guys!!!

Magnus Bane has heard plenty over his whole existance. Many exaggerated tales of heroism,legendary battles and sometimes theivery of some high valued jewels

But nothing could compare to the words of his 8 yrs old son, seeing that he'd just told Magnus he got someone pregnant

"Pardon me, Rafie I didn't quiete hear you their" Magnus hoped he did

"Papa, I said I got Drusilla Blackthorn pregnant" Rafael's words were determined and honest. Magnus was horrified.

Seeing how distressed and in the verge of collapsing his lover was, Alec moved immidietly to his side begging pardon at the guest he'd have to abbandon It was one of the yearly downworlder and shadowhunter unification parties, Alec has left Magnus to look after the boys while he entertain.

He doesn't do it often but he needed to afterall he was an ambassador of this union

"Hey what's wrong" Alec rested his hand on the back of Magnus with this Magnus relaxed

"Daddy, I got Dru pregnant and Papa seems to not get it" Rafael repeated this time Alec was taken aback

"How can you say that Rafe?" Alec asked finally regaining his senses, trying his best to hide a smile, Rafe was 8 even if he wanted to he couldn't have been able to reproduce yet

"Well, you know aunt Clary is pregnant and I asked uncle Jace how it happened, he said that he made a special cake then gave it to aunty Clary which she is baking in her oven and now she's pregnant. I also asked uncle Jace how he found out he said because of the signs, aunty Clary always vomits and gets dizzy now" Rafael said eyes intently fixated on his fathers

"Then how did you get Dru pregnant?" Magnus asked finally able to shake off the initial shock from earlier

"Well...Me and aunty Izzy decided to bake a cake, then Dru asked for some so I gave her some, she started vomiting and said she was dizzy. Now aunty Izzy has her in the infirmary" Alec gave out a laugh while Magnus was relieved for Rafe but horrified with Dru's incidental food poisoning

In their whole little bunch only Rafael was ever able to eat and like- _no_ scratch that **love** Isabelle's cooking even Simon gave out after being pumped twices

"Rafie, Dru is not pregnant okay" Alec said kneeling to meet his son in his eye level

"Its food poisining... _probably_ and pregnancy is far from just making a special cake...its far more.. ** _complex_** "

"Are you sure Daddy" Rafael asked

"Yes I'm sure, now how about you find your brother and play together okay" Alec watched Rafael go yelling an okay to Alec as he went his merry way

"Magnus are you okay?" Alec asked his love who was been far too quite the whole time

"Uhm..yes, its just that..I thought..that wow I almost became a grandpa"

"Your old enough to be a great great great great _great_ \-- Magnus smashed his lips to Alec effectively shutting him up

"Can an old old man kiss you like that" Magnus had a playful smirk on his lips as he said those words

"Yes, you just kissed me like that didn't you" Alec sported the same smirk which only made Magnus crucnh his brows together in a half annoyed half amused way

"Your mean Alexander" Alec laughed a bit towards the retort

"Yes, but I'm mean only for you. How about we talk about why you were actually horrified to what Rafe said"

"Yes, that you are. ONLY for me... and well if Rafe gets someone pregnant that means a family which means his growing up which means his..his closer to the..time were he'll no longer need us..it just seems so unfair how fast it all can go, you know" Magnus said leaning closer to his love with vunerability that he only shows to a handful of people

"That's why we treasure each moment Mags, so one day we can still keep the memories" Alec said wrapping his arms around Magnus and kissing his temple _'But loosing the memories when your no longer here, is like loosing you over again'_ Magnus thought but instead leaned deeper to his loves arms

_Time awaits no one, memories fades, feelings deminish but the scars and pain remains, atleast he'll have those to remember them by_


	7. Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec waited...waited..waited.....

When Maryse and Robert said they hated him, Alec simply shrugged it off. They never did like any of his life choices   
  
When Jace said he hated him, Alec figured it was because they were so alike. Bright and destructive. impossible if they didn't repel  
  
When Izzy said she hated him, Alec was taken aback; after all she introduced them together, but he'd point out her many dalliances and how he was always there in the fall out, he also blamed it on the fact that her fashion sense was being contradicted  
  
When sweet, naively innocent Max said he hated him, it made Alec realize something...  
  
Magnus Bane was a drug he couldn’t shake off he was Addicted  
  
His family thought he would, or they hoped he would. Sadly the world doesn't favor the good, it never did.   
  
'The good guys always wins' a mere slogan to hide the truth  
  
Alec was no saint, he wasn't immune to temptations especially one with golden green eyes that seems to turn cat-like and caramel skin that would only invite you to come closer. Magnus Bane was a drug, a bright fire and he...   
  
He was the firefly that fell for the bright light.  
  
His parents kicked him out. It was fine; he was barely ever home anyway. He went to live in Magnus' loft, like him it was bright; so full of energy, Alec stood out like a sore thumb  
  
Nights were the best after the witching hour, that's when the parties end; that's when Magnus was only his. Their bodies would collide in rapid motion not caring about the mess that littered everything around them  
  
Magnus' hands were magic. They made him shudder with just a touch, his long sharp glittery nails left marks, and blood would sometimes draw out. Alec didn't care, he could not feel much of it anyway  
  
Magnus knows what he does to him; he knows it well enough that he can control Alec just from a simple purr. After a series of endless kissing they'd be in bed after a few, maybe more rounds of sex; then they'd laugh after, like the whole world doesn't exist  
  
Months passed with the same carefree routine. Only; Magnus did change  
  
Late nights he'd come home, say it’s a party but Alec knew better the scent of a lingering cologne by his neck told him plenty  
  
For 2 weeks he'd smell the same scent as Magnus comes to him for a welcome kiss, mouth tasting like alcohol, smelling like cigarette and the musky wolf-like cologne   
  
…..he was cheating  
  
Alec knew it but he still would wait. Seating in the coach, wearing nothing but his over worn, overstitched up ratty sweater staring at the door waiting for Magnus  
  
When months turned to a year Jace visited he asked Alec why stay? Still Alec looked only at the door. It angered Jace he threw him of the couch called him a fuck toy. Still his eyes were only fixated at the door  
  
Jace left, the look of disappointment in his eyes; still Alec waits  
  
Magnus would always come home no matter how late. He'd always come back. Alec would be their waiting of course, with guilt in his eyes and lustful lips Magnus would kiss him   
  
2 months....  
  
The affair lasted 2 months, now Alec could smell a different scent, musky with a hint of nature. Funny how Magnus had always hated nature  
  
But still he'd come home to Alec who's their waiting eyes never wavering from the door  
  
One night Magnus didn't come back, but Alec still waited by now the musky scent was changed to a rosy one a girl this time   
  
Alec figured she'd be the type who you fall for without seeing what a blood sucking monster she is, judging by her lipstick stains left on Magnus' shirt. Same place, always. Her territory it says.  
  
It was dusk now, fog was rolling away. The sun was pretty Alec thought before fading to the darkness together with the night sky

* * *

  
  
A gentle beat of the monitor was the only sound in the horrifyingly quite room no one talked they just stared   
  
The doctors say it was malnutrition, dehydration and a whole in his stomach the size of Texas  
  
"Are you fucking happy now, you finally broke your toy" Jace snapped, eyes fixated on the heart monitor  
  
Magnus sobbed so did Izzy as the beating stopped with his last words being 'Welcome  home Magnus'


	8. House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus hurried...hurried..hurried (Sequel to chap.7-Door-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all of you who asked for it in Magnus's pov I wanted it to be so tragic do here it goes... love you guys who commented and thanks for all of you. don't think i forgot the kudos you guys give again love ya!!!

When his _guest_ advised him to stay away from the boy, Magnus didn't care; they knew absolutely nothing at all anyway

When his friends said getting involved with a Lightwood was suicide, Magnus didn't care; if death was the key he'd die now

When the voice in the back of his head said it was all uncertain, Magnus replied that it always is with love

His angel, His Alexander, His **life**.

* * *

 

Magnus met Alec in the most obscene of places it was a dark and dingy alley, probably contaminated by someone’s cum.

He was beautiful, tears flowing from his crystal blue eyes, an Angel; Magnus thought, he picked the angel up with tears still falling, fuck he was lucky!

Magnus laid him down on his loft’s sofa and started the tub, returning to a half-naked angel in the verge of cutting his own throat

Magnus didn’t care about his expensive vintage shirt that was being drenched with both blood and tears he kissed the angel and licked the few drops of blood that flowed out; then and there he knew this angel was his and his alone.

Forever his angel

 

He learned his angel’s name, Alexander; perfect for his beauty, but he hated it. His name Magnus thought he’d teach him to love it, at least when Magnus says it

3 months they dated, well more like fucked sensibly. Alexander not only hated his name but everything about him;

 Old money rich, perfect life, perfect plan, prefect pain in the ass.

When Magnus said to fuck them all and their perfections Alec did just that, in return they hated Magnus and disowned Alec. Well at least now no one can ever break them apart.

 

After being with Alec for 8 months of pure bliss, seems like destiny forbade it to go any further. Alec’s parents tried to pay him, to break him and his angel off; Magnus threw it to their faces together with their overpriced and over exaggerated coffee and smiled as he went home to his angel waiting for him with a smile.

They didn’t stop though, they found loopholes, Magnus had many, he was never the smartest tool in the shed his decisions were horrible as expected by everybody. Now they had a reason to take his angel away but Magnus will take him away before it happens

 

He meets an old friend named Luke; he was quite a crook, wolf like and all, capable of fake id’s and fake identities. Magnus had 6 months to leave Alec the Lightwood’s will curse their generosity

It took 2 months for all the paperwork to be finished but Magnus wanted somewhere farther away than just another state; especially with the Lightwood’s trailing his ass and the police seemingly increasing near him

But passports and visas did not grow out of trees so for now he’d settle for somewhere in good old New York’s forest finding the perfect lodge for them was easy esecially with Ragnor's help he knew how to disappear without trail, just what Magnus needed. but decorating the lodge for them was difficult he has to make sure that it was perfect for his angel, he started early morning and finished late nights.

 Only the most prefects of prefect for his angel

 

Month 3, The Lightwoods demanded to have Alec sooner. Magnus wasn’t ready, not quite yet…there was still some needed time, good thing the Lightwood’s lawyer was an old…. _friend_

Magnus felt disgusted with every moan Camille would let out; he’d clean the memory by coming home to his angel who’s waiting for him all smiles and sweater, it made Magnus forget that the world existed. That the Lightwood’s could send him to life time in prison, that his practically cheating on Alec, even the bony structure of Alec as he held him tight in the cold winter of Brooklyn. He was home with his angel that was all that mattered

 

 

Of course it had to be Jace.

Jace walked in on Magnus and Camille’s fuck time, he dashed through the door, hailed a cab and made for Alec, Magnus followed on suit. Only when he arrived his angel was being towed inside an ambulance with Jace he cried his angel….his angel. How did he not see how his angel was now only bones?

 

* * *

 

‘welcome home, Magnus’ his last words felt like knives, Robert and Maryse arrived to hear it, they also saw how Magnus took a scalpel and sliced his own throat out muttering ‘I’m home’ falling on Alec’s cold body. Hand together, forever with his angel.


	9. Living

'He fell in love in the wrong time' Magnus thought, Valentine was loose with his love's parabatai. It was war, though undeclared; everyone can tell it was, in war a father buries his son. Max was only 9, a little bugger with the quirkiness the adult Lightwoods lack. It wasn't anyone’s fault. Valentine came no one expecting him after Jace was taken Max was a casualty he wasn't the target  
  
Alec was working none stop using the parabatai bond to connect to Jace coax him back, while Izzy worked with Clary and Simon on rallying the downworlders to help. Magnus stayed close to Alec afraid of what’s the consequence of all this on him  
  
Magnus didn't want to be selfish now, he didn't want to ask Alec to go with him. Hide be safe, be free. At least have as much wiggle room they can have. Just to be far away from everything. Magnus, for once in his life wasn't selfish he instead prepared food for Alec, gave magical assistance and what not  
  
He stayed as Alec worked sleepless nights and hopeless mornings for a way to win the war while no one even seemed to care or appreciate the effort. Alec was gay and with a downworlder and it was enough for them to shun him  
  
Magnus wanted to so much just shield him away from the hypocritical bastards and just go. Somewhere safe- if there was even somewhere still safe-. But no he just stayed  
  
"What are you thinking Magnus" Alec asked, it was past midnight, with nothing on Jace or Valentine and with more than 5 cups of coffee  
  
"Would you come with me somewhere. You know after all of this is over" Magnus blurted out so quickly it was almost a tongue twister  
  
"Well, yah...maybe...maybe even now we can..I mean you can portal us anywhere we can stay there for a few hours then come back right?" Alec enquired hands tangled together in a shy manner  
  
Magnus was dumbfounded, but then laughed Alexander really never ceased to amaze him  
  
"Really?! How about Vienna; I know where we can get tickets to the opera or maybe India, sleep at the Taj Mahal or if you want Mexico has some of the best food served fresh. How about you choose? Anywhere but Peru, I'm banned from their long story"   
  
"How about India, the prospect of sleep really sold me on it" Alec smiled  
  
"India it is-/ Magnus was interrupted by Alec's phone ringing  
  
"Hello, yes okay. I’m on my way"  
  
"I'm sorry Magnus its Izzy they spotted Jace in the east river they need back up...I should-/  
  
"Go?" Magnus was disappointed  
  
"Yes I'm sorry Magnus, could you portal me their please?"   
  
"Of course" Magnus made the portal appear Alec kissed him goodbye and entered  
  
"I love you" Alec said before disappearing completely, somehow Magnus felt as if he should follow, so he did

* * *

  
  
  
"I'm so sorry Magnus he..Valentine...was" Jace said in between broken sobs as he held Alec closer to him, his lips so pale so was the rest of him. Magnus fell on his knees, no tears came though, for somewhere deep inside him he knew this would happen  
  
"I always knew that he was going to die for you Jace" He said in the quietness whisper barely audible but Jace did. Silently both agreed on that Alec was always going to die for Jace   
  
"And I always knew he'd want to live for you" Jace said revealing the bite mark on Alec's neck, the bits of blood that still colored his lips and the slowly fading runes. Alec fought to live because he finally had a reason to.  
  
  
  
  
As the last of the night start to dissipate another fledgling was born, drinking the blood of his parabatai and being comforted by his love. With a broken voice asked if India was still a go. They laughed. Because for once Alec wanted to live for himself and not for his family


	10. Fueds

Fights are part of becoming a family both Magnus and Alec knew this.  
  
There were constant fights in the Lightwood-Bane abode, most are fights the children started when one of them will declare TV dictator for the day the other would start a revolution  
  
Which mostly means catastrophe for the house and Magnus' rare and valuable decorations, sometimes Alec uses this as a way to get rid of the decorations he found too colorful so he really didn't mind the mess nor did Magnus, magic could fix it anyway.  
  
The only problem was when fights gets real and personal like when once Max was so angry at Rafael for revealing his crush that he yelled and wished that they never adopted Rafael and should have just left him in Buenos Aires. Max knew he went too far that time especially when Rafael turned up missing   
  
Everyone was frantic and in the end Max was the one who found Rafael and asked him to come back and said that he loves him and didn’t mean a thing he said Rafael knew this but the pain that was Buenos Aires was always in his mind it was the nightmare that didn't just stay in dreams Buenos Aires will forever be the scar he had to carry no matter if it faded.   
  
Fights between the boys were resolved easy, though constant most were just petty. But when it came to Alec and Magnus  
  
It was different sure they fought maybe not as much as the other couples in their little click, but they did fight and their fights were resolved quickly   
  
One would cave and the other will forgive but with their most recent fight both Rafael and Max were worried seeing that they have never seen their parents fight or be apart for this long.  
  
You see it all started with one family dinner were Magnus pitched in the idea of enrolling Max to a mundane school after all Max was immortal his bound to have to associate with mundane more and starting early was nothing unorthodox for Magnus only it was for Alec   
  
"It's a no Magnus" Alec stated firmly truly believing that the rejection the idea got the first time around would make Magnus understand that it was clear and definite No  
  
"Alec he'll be perfectly safe, you know Sepias his a warlock and the principal Max will be fine there" Magnus argued back  
  
"No Magnus his perfectly fine home schooled" Alec stated firmly  
  
"See this is why you have no friends when we met cause you were home schooled"  
  
"I kill demons for a living, and was trained from the moment I could walk sorry if friends weren’t my first priority like yours"  
  
"Friends are people who'll support you I thought by now you'd get that"  
  
"Oh? so is Sepias a _good friend_ to you" Alec said emphasizing the good part   
  
"Is this really the problem Alec that me and Sepias use to sleep together is that why your so against this I thought we got other this years ago"  
  
"You don’t get it Magnus and you never will. You have fallen in and out of love for over 400 years it’s hard to just let it go I'm not going to be your only one even if you are mine I want you to be happy far long after I'm gone but I'm also selfish and sometimes I want you never fall in love again; but then I love you and seeing you happy is my happiness so I make sure that nagging voice inside my head shuts up but then I'll see you with someone who can give you far more-who has given you far more and the nagging voice comes back telling me I'm just going to be another distant memory in be future"  
  
"Alec you have to know tha-/   
  
"Enough Magnus it’s a NO"

* * *

 

That night Alec didn't come home after the demon hunt instead he'd gone and stayed at the institute   
  
Magnus didn't want to be the one to cave but seeing that it was his fault that Alec was insecure like this made him feel guilty he couldn't promise him anything; more than what had been already said and promised Magnus wanted to say that Alec will not just be a distant memory but that didn't mean he won't become a memory   
  
Alec came home the morning after both found themselves caving in at the exact moment and forgiving each other so  everything was fine well until Max.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
What is it blueberry?"  
  
"I want to study"  
  
"But didn't you just finish Dark Age’s history an hour ago?"  
  
"I want to study in a school a mundane school papa said there was a school that a warlock friend of his owns I can go their"

 

"But why a mundane school?"  
  
"Papa said its best to learn mundane ways early. It will help me later on, plus Rafe is always in the institute training and I got no friends papa said I'll make loads of friends in a mundane school"  
  
To say Alec was furious was an understatement Alec couldn’t believe Magnus he had perfectly given Max a whole idea of a perfect life in a mundane school all the while knowing that Alec absolutely refuses for it to pull through  
  
"I can't believe you, while I so strongly opposed you'd already convinced Max"  
  
"Alec that was before I even knew you detested the idea"  
  
"So you’ve been planning this for how long exactly"  
  
"Alec lets jus-/"  
  
"No Magnus let's not just sit down and calm ourselves, you know what if you really are so bent on the idea fine send Max to a mundane school; but don’t expect me to be a part of this idea. And no I will not warm up to this eventually like I did when you said you once tried being a stripper  
  
With a huff Alec left, there was no sign of Alec that night or the night after that and the night after that Alec wasn't seen in the Lightwood-Bane abode for the whole week since Max started school needless to say both sons were worried   
  
"Dad aren't you and papa going to make up soon" Rafael spoke up as he and Alec were currently sparring together  
  
"Weak defense Rafael"  
  
"Don't avoid the question dad"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Then why are you always in the institute or if not volunteering to go to clave meetings or special jobs or-/"  
  
"I got it already okay"  
  
"You didn't even come to see Max on his first day of school everyone was their aunt Izzy kept taking pictures and uncle Si fell in the fountain you missed it and Max misses you and papa's lonely and I'm lonely we all are"  
  
Sometimes Rafael was wiser than both of his parents taking the advice Alec decided to come home that day  
  
The loft was empty Magnus was out assisting a client, he missed home the institute was never a home it was a training ground-a fortress but never a home Alec missed this his home, their home  
  
The sound of the door opening and a sniffling startled Alec, Max wasn't due home till late in the afternoon but he knew who those footsteps belong to it was Max's  
  
He found Max in the leaving room glamour down and eyes beet red; has his littlest one been crying because of him  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Dad I’m so glad your back" Max came to hug Alec and Alec hugged back he was sure he didn't hug that hard for Max to yelp  
  
"Something wrong Max?"  
  
"Nothing dad just a little sore gym class today" Max sore from mundane gym classes? Impossible.  
  
"Max, lift your shirt" Max hesitated but did so anyway the blue of his skin masked the bruise well  
  
"Where did you get this?" Alec said pointing at the bruised that covered half of Max's back  
  
"Uhm... I fell from rope climbing" he said eyes averted from Alec's  
  
"Max are you going to tell me the truth or do I have to use on of your papa's truth elixir" Max paled seeing he had no chance to escape spilled  
  
"Charles pushed me that's all" he said looking down on his feet  
  
"Where did he push you?" Anger was evident in Alec's voice  
  
"To a wall"  
  
"How many times did he do this to get it to bruise like this and Max stop covering it up tell me!?"   
  
"Charles and his buddies thought it was fun to bully the new kid and well I fought at the start then they started to pick on my other friends and then I was left alone and that's when they started beating me up...but... but I didn't hit them....ever cause you said we aren't supposed to hit those that are weaker and then it was fine cause my body is strong but then they started insulting me and and..." Max was on the verge of tears how dare they hurt Max; Alec knew this would happen all too well  
  
"Come on Max were going"  
  
"Where daddy?"  
  
"To school"

Right at that moment Rafe entered the look of confusion evident. Looking at his dad first who has a mid-furious look then to his little brother who obviously has been crying this made Rafe see red   
  
"Dad where are you guys going?" Voice hard and firm  
  
"To school I'm just going to have a little talk with principal Sepias and his policy on bullying"  
  
Rafe knew this was not going to end well he texted Magnus and maybe a few others as fast as he can and followed Alec and Max

* * *

 

"Who's Charles?" Alec said in a cold tone neither kids have ever heard  
  
"Him" Max with shivering hands pointed  
  
They walked over were 3 boys were playing with a ball which another kid with glasses were begging to have back Charles already looked like the typical bully at a young age. Dirty blonde hair, dark brown orbs and fair skin the other 2 boys looked particularly similar to Charles  
  
"Are you Charles?"  
  
"Yah and who are you?" the boy said smugly  
  
"My name is Alec I believe you owe my son an apology"  
  
"Son so you have faggot dads my dad said they were  nothing  but a waste of space"  
  
Alec had to stop Rafael from beating the hell out of this kid Alec had to calm himself too after all there are no bad children only bad parents he has to be a logical, practical patient, Adult  
  
"Max stop Rafe if he tries something now I want you kids to talk okay while I go to the principal and please make up" Alec gave a smile one that gave shivers to the kids  
  
"Mr. Lightwood finally we meet" Sepias said he was a tall man skinny too underneath the carefully worn glamour Alec could see his warlock marks. Horns...of course  
  
"Me too"  
  
"What do I owe the pleasure of meeting Magnus' and I quote eternal love"   
  
"I'd like your school to tackle bullying more, I saw my child bruised because of this Charles kid"  
  
"Oh Charles, he means no harm boys will be boys they tend to be a little rough sometimes"  
  
"Rough?" Alec could see through his pretty words and calm demeanor  
  
"You know how kids are they tend to pick on the weak"  
  
"My son isn't weak" Alec's calm mask was deteriorating at a fearsome speed  
  
"I tend to differ I heard from Magnus how you refuse to teach Max certain spells and incantations"  
  
"Because his too young for them and cut the act of the concerned principal I have met far too many of Magnus' exes to know when one is still after him"  
  
True to his words with the number of exes Alec have met he favors those who shows their true colors far better than the likes of Sepias  
  
"Magnus will never be happy with someone like you" Sepias' eyes darkened as he leaned closer to his desk elbows rested on the table, hands on his chin

"Like me?"  
  
"Inexperienced, Naïve, Young, well only for now you see before you have even been born I have already given far more to him. You don't deserve him nor will you ever"  
  
Alec wasn't naive at all he knows his limitations but he also knows he wasn't going to just back down and feel insecure again over an ex the first time was going to be the last Alec was not the same insecure kid he knows what he wants and he sure as hell not giving him up  
  
"Well...You see there is a reason why you’re an ex and I'm a now. Sure I'll be gone in a few decades but I highly doubt he'll crawl back to someone conceited like you. Sure he did fall for you but honey, that was over 200 yrs. ago and I'm pretty sure I'm not as... inexperienced as you think"  
  
Sepias had the look of outrage "You think you’re so special he might not leave you but you'll die anyway your beauty will fade you’ll just be nothing!"  
  
"Yes, Alexander's beauty will fade; but our love won't. In fact it will grow more and more and even after. It will be their Alec will always hold my heart" Magnus strode into the room Max in one hand Rafe in the other  
  
"And I'm taking OUR son out of this school too" Alec stood up and made his way to Magnus looking back at Sepias with a smirk before exiting out

"Sorry Alec I should have listened to you"  
  
"It’s my fault Magnus I was just being too much...I know Max has to socialize and learn how to deal with bullies on his own and I have to be le-/ Magnus shut him up with a kiss  
  
"I love you" Magnus said  
  
"And nothing that he said will ever be true I won't leave I love you too much and when you leave me I do--/ it was Alec's turn to kiss him shut   
  
"I know and I love you too Magnus" And so another feud at the lightwood-bane abode ended with a happy ending   
  


* * *

  
Somewhere in New York...  
  
"Hey Izzy where did you say to dump the body again?" Jace and Simon settled the unconscious body down  
  
"Clary said theirs a good place 3 blocks from where you guys are" she replied  
  
"Thanks Izzy" At the dead of the night 2 shadowhunters dragged a very unconscious and warned man


	11. The 'ONE'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating weekly school is hell right now sorry my fantastic readers who kudos and comment and just read this love yah!!!! <3

The quaint Brooklyn apartment was filled with the aromatic scent of coffee, Robert Lightwood stood upright beside the kitchen island fixing breakfast up. Sighing, he took a cup and stirred the eggs in them, troubling was his expression; normally he was quite at peace and refrained from thinking too much.

He was retired, as a billionaire at that; which practically means he can get an island and build a mansion there to live in, but New York was home his impulsive kids and ex-wife/bestgirlfriend were here.

A low swing of the door motioned for the awakening of another being in Robert’s abode, typical of him to wake up mid-afternoon already

“What you thinking of, buttercup” whispered a figure who wrapped its arms around Robert

“If I burn the eggs Michael you’re making breakfast for a month” Robert said back completely ignoring the pouting face of his husband

“it’s Alec _isn’t it_ ” Michael concluded taking a seat at one of the highchairs remembering how the kids requested to personalize each chair, his being filled with rainbows courtesy of little Isabelle

“Who ever said it was Alec” Robert shrugged denying the evident truth

“You look at the left when its Alec the right then is Isabelle and if it’s Max  you… _you’re lonely_ ” Robert looked at Michael eyes with a mix of emotions sadness was winning though, Max was miscarried by Maryse 5 months into pregnancy that really when shit ensued and Robert hit rock bottom

“I’m worried okay…he – he parties a lot and plan them too, sleep around and he – he doesn’t try to find someone he’ll love forever, you know” Robert sat next to Michael in a chair covered with doodles of a grumpy cat, Alec designed it, saying Robert look far too much like it, back in the days were only work and being a public dream to be mattered.

“His young Robert, you can’t expect him to have it all figured out, look at us we needed so many do overs before this happened” Michael showed a weird gesture of him and Robert

“But he…”

“His fine Robert, plus I heard from Isabelle she spotted him with a hottie at Val’s party last night” Robert groaned at this another fuck buddy to the list

“And they didn’t even kiss or do anything pg13” with this Robert was shocked that was not what he expected

“What’s the guy’s name, is he employed how about credentials and background checks” Michael laughed and Robert hit for it, both Isabelle and Alec had trust funds that could support them with a totally luxuries life style, and 2 spouses and about 5 kids if they choose to be polygamous

“Calm down okay, it’s nothing like that, it’s still you know developing”

“But what if this is the one, I mean come on we have to…

“Robert, remember how I was in love with you and yet you chose to impregnate a 17 year old Maryse then become a billionaire and then come to me and say you want to be together, while you were still married?”

“Ohm no?”

“Huh oh how about because you shattered my heart to a billion pieces I decided to get married to a psycho ex and have a family with her only for her to find out about me being gay and burn our house down?”

“Doesn’t ring a bell”

“How about it took us 21 years before we called each other by our first names?”

“It was 21 and a half”

“So you do remember!”

“And what exactly is the moral of going down to memory lane?”

“point is, that this one might not be the one, this one could be a crazy psycho or some magical being for what we know, the one might have already happened to Alec but he chose to take the easy road out, we never know all we can do is wait and get a mercenary group ready when the little shit breaks our baby’s heart” Robert smiled at Michael, this type of antics made him fall for Michael and how he could love made him fall in

“Even Simon might not be the one for Isabelle for all we know, Isabelle might want a married, father of her best friend guy to be the one, and we can only support her from that you know”

“What!!?” Robert exclaimed

“Relax Lightwood; nothing’s going to happen to your princess”

“stop pouting will you, it only took you to impregnate a 17 year old, be married at 18, start a billion dollar company at 20, realize you’re _really_ gay at your 30 at run to me to be your mistress at 31, destroy our reputation and marriages at 32 and make the kids hate and love us both at 33 then move in together at 34 for you to FINALLY get that I’m your ‘ ** _the one’_** ” Robert blushed hard at and Michael just laugh as Robert noticed the burning eggs and threatened Michaels with it

“Oh and let’s not forget totally break down at 35 when I consorted with the kids to propose to you” Michael laughed as he dashed to the bedroom avoiding an angry Robert with his frying pan. All is well in the Waywood abode.

 

* * *

 

**Back To Our Lovely Malec….**

_“hey this is Alec, I mean Alexander Lightwood, the guy that let you in the party last night I was wondering if coffee is good with you, anyway call me” *beep*_

**31 messages and 12 voice mails still unopened**

“well, shit church I guess normal and plain is an impossibility now” Magnus face palm and continued to listen to the voice mails, each one hooking him for more of this Lightwood fellow, ah fuck he was falling and it was just how ‘cause he can purr his name well


	12. Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible first chapter i post in week and its tragic sorry guys, so busy with school, i mean why are their soooooo many test to take and group projects to do alone(*irony*-not) anyway please please please forgive me for this sadness about come 
> 
> PS: to really feel it listen to something sad and about pictures

“ _It was your promise to take a picture of every significant memory, you’d imagine the number you had papa, from every milestone I had as a baby and every achievement gain you had them all in pictures, moving ones like in harry potter which you have a picture of too, of when we first watched it. But in truth daddy had more, every memory was for him significant so he asked aunty Tessa to take it from memory and replicate it to pictures, now that his gone, he made me swear to give it to you papa, embedded on the ring which marked the approval of shadowhunter and downworlder union in shadowhunter laws, it was simple gold band which had treasures that are far beyond what anything, it’s the most precious thing that I hold, and I’m happy I get to give it to you now papa”_

Magnus cried.

It was 400 years after Alexander, 356 after Raphael and now 3 days after Max, he doesn’t get it. Why of all people he gets to be the one standing here alone, why did it had to be him, _why?_

So he folds the letter back, opens the box takes the ring and he… he … cries

He laughs for every funny picture, cries at every heartfelt ones, and just…just finally moves on, for the world stopped for Magnus Bane when Alexander Lightwood died, and now it really did.


End file.
